


Haunted

by Vegeta_Is_My_Master



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crazed Goku, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Immortality, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Is_My_Master/pseuds/Vegeta_Is_My_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku finally gets fed up with everyone not caring what he wants; his wife, his family, his friends... the world. He decides that he's had enough, and starts with the one person he wants the most.... But can someone so good stay bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first post on here. This story got flagged on FanFiction and I had to take it down, and that was after editing all the good stuff out of it. So, I hope you like if and leave a comment. Criticism is welcome; it makes me a better writer so I welcome it with open arms.

She trudged through the darkness, her shoes sinking into the heavy mud. He had chased her into the grassy mashes that surrounded her family’s home and she kept sinking into the water-logged ground. She knew he was close and her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to hurry. He had come out of nowhere, decimating her home and slaughtering her family in his rage. She pushed their cries out of her mind, feeling the madness that threatened to take over at the memory. She fell, sinking up to her knees in the slimy mud, feeling his eyes on her from the darkness.

The first time she saw him, she knew there was something off. He had shown up at her home, looking for his youngest son, who would come by to play with her little brothers. He lingered in the kitchen, just staring at her, until her father told him to leave. She watched him go, his eyes remaining on her as he went out the door. But he kept coming back. Day after day he would show up, sometimes just standing out in front of the large farmhouse, sometimes coming to the door. He would talk long enough to see her, his eyes darkening when they came upon her. Her father had had enough after a week, actually pulling out his shotgun and demanding he leave his daughter alone. He laughed in his face, the sound of it sending chills down her spine. He finally left, glaring at her before he went out the door, his parting words freezing her to the marrow with fear.  
“You should be thankful that I don’t have much time today. But I will be back and I’ll take what is mine. And don’t even think about running. I’ll hunt you down.”

He caught her by her hair, ripping her up out of the mud. Her screams echoed through the air, the only sound in the night. Grabbing her dress, he tore it from her body, letting it flutter to the ground.

“I will have what is mine,” he whispered sinisterly, levitating them into the cool night air and taking off. He grabbed her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulders as he flew eastwards. She couldn’t help but look around in horrified wonder. Her mind was threatening to shut down at all of the things going on around her. She turned her head, watching as a large mountain loomed ahead of them, its size growing as he flew at inhuman speeds across the landscape.  
He landed in an open field at its base, dropping her painfully.

“Goku, What – what have you done?”

She looked up to see that they were surrounded by the oddest assortment of people that she had ever seen. A towering man with skin the same color as the grass stood before them, his arms crossed over his broad chest, head cocked to the side as he glared questioningly at her captor.

“He’s finally lost what little sense he had.” A man with tall spiky hair spat out, glaring at him. 

“Goku, what did you do?” asked another, his scarred face shadowed by the night.

He growled, making them all take a step back.

“It’s none of your business!”

“But Dad, what about Mom?? What about this girl’s family??” a younger voice asked, his face and body hid by the darkness.

Goku reached down, grabbing her by her hair once more, hoisting her to her feet and making her cry out in pain.

“This,” he seethed, shaking her violently, “is mine…. Your mother – Chi-Chi can’t and won’t give me what I want! I’m tired of her always treating me like I don’t matter! I protect her and give her as much as I can, but it’s never enough! I never wanted her in the first place! She tricked me into marrying her because I was so trusting…. But not anymore! I’m done trying to make her and all of you happy! When do I get to be happy? When do I get to have the person I want and not someone who lied and misled me into marriage?” He seethed in anger as he spoke, his grip on her hair becoming tighter and tighter.

“And her family stood in my way…. What does it matter? They’re just weak humans, right Vegeta?” he sneered, making the man with the tall spiky hair shake his head in disbelief.

“What the hell happened to you, Kakarott?? You have saved this planet and its people more times than anyone could count! Why now? What happened??” Vegeta bellowed, his fists tightening at his side.

Goku smirked, letting her fall to the ground once more, where she curled into a tight ball, crying.

“I got tired of being treated like garbage. You’re right, I have saved the world and everyone in it, including all of you. How many times have I defeated enemies so that none of you had to fight? How many times have I brought you back to life? And what do I get? I get treated like some kind of mindless idiot!” he shouted, making all but Vegeta and Piccolo jump.

“You ACT like a mindless idiot, Kakarott! If you want to be treated different, then say something! Don’t go on a killing spree and kidnap young girls! Look at this!! You’re a fool to think that you can get by with this! I’ll -!”

“You’ll what, Vegeta?” Goku chuckled darkly. “You know as well as I do that at full power, I can end each and every one of you without breaking a sweat. Go ahead and try.” He said, opening his arms in invitation. Vegeta growled, barreling at him so fast no human eye could keep up.

She was dragged away from the fighting by the green being. He threw a white cape over her exposed body, its weight comforting her. Peeking from under its folds, she watched as they fought, shocked to the core by how powerful they both were. She screamed as they both glowed suddenly, their hair changing form inky black to platinum blond. The air around them crackled, making the hair on her arms stand up.

Goku was using brutal force, something Vegeta wasn’t used to. The goofy warrior always fought hard, but never to this extent. Even when Vegeta was the enemy, the Earth-raised Saiyan had never been this…. Crazed.

He felt his spine snap as Goku landed a well-aimed kick to his back, his smirking face looming in the darkness.

“All hail the mighty Prince!” he laughed before leaning down and snapping his neck.

The valley went silent after that.

Then suddenly, three of them attacked him at once.

They followed the same as Vegeta, though, and he threw their bodies on top of his former rival’s. Turning to the last two that remained, he smirked at Piccolo.  
“What’s wrong, Piccolo? I thought you hated all of us? I thought you couldn’t stand to be around aby of us?” he simpered, batting his lashes at the taller fighter.   
Piccolo growled, his fists tight at his side.

“Gohan,” he said, never taking his eyes off of Goku, “Protect her.”

He rushed at his once enemy and they became a blur of movement. She felt someone crouch at her side and she looked up, seeing a teenage boy with spiky black hair leaning over her body protectively, his eyes watching the two blurs as they fought.

Tears fell silently down his face as he took in the severity of the situation.

Piccolo threw a punch, hitting Goku in the side of the head, taking him down. The Saiyan was on his hands and knees, panting for breath.

“Stop this madness, Goku! Look around at what you’ve done to all of them! To your family and friends! This has to sto-!”

Goku took his chance as the Namekian berated him, pouring his energy into the Destructo Disc move, sending the Ki blade at the green warrior, severing his head from his body.  
It fell with a slight thud to the ground, followed by his body in the silence after. She watched as the boy gaped in horror, his face draining of all its color. He stood shakily, his breath coming out ragged.

“You – You killed him!!!! You killed Mr. Piccolo!!!” he screamed, power seeping out of him so hard that it made her scream in pain. He blasted his Ki out, sending her rolling across the grass, still wrapped in the now dead being’s cloak, and his hair became platinum as well, just like his father’s and the other mans. She watched as he flew across the distance, screaming with rage, his fist landing in Goku’s face, sending the man backwards.

She couldn’t see them, but she could hear the horrible sounds of their punches and kicks all around her. Her eyes darted back and forth, too slow to see their movements, but desperate to keep up.

She saw a body fly past her, landing in a heap on the ground.

The boy tried to stand, but fell to his knees as Goku made his way over to him.

“You just can’t leave well enough alone, can you Gohan? You should have just stayed home with your mother…. I can’t leave you, you know that, right?” he said, his voice gentle despite the situation.

Gohan looked up at him pleadingly, his bloodied face swollen and bruised.

“Dad?”

Goku’s calm face was the last thing he saw before he was gone. 

Laying his son down onto the damp grass, he stood, surveying the damage he had caused.  
He looked around at the bodies of his former comrades, shaking his head. If they had just left him alone, let him have what was his, they didn’t have to die…  
He grabbed her once more off the ground, throwing the cape off of her and taking off again into the night air.

 

Taking her to the top of the mountain, he let her fall to the ground once more. She looked around franticly, but they were alone. She saw him head for a small hut nestled back against the trees, watching him go inside. She jumped to her feet and took off running, her mind screaming for her to go faster.

But he appeared before her.

He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her against him as his lips assaulted hers.

“You can’t get away that easily…” he growled, “I can sense where ever you go, no matter how far away.”

He let her go, but grabbed her waist, flying them back up to the top. Setting her down on her feet, he glared at her once more before pulling her over to the front of the house.

There, on the ground before them, sat seven orange, softly glowing, balls. He grabbed her arm roughly, holding her in place.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wishes!” he bellowed, making her cringe away from him.

The balls pulsed with light, blinding her for a moment. When she opened her eyes once more, her screams echoed across the mountains. There, above them in the sky, was a large, green Dragon, his red eyes glaring down at them form the heavens.

“What are your wishes?” it intoned, its deep, gravelly voice causing the ground to tremble.

Goku took a deep breath, holding her arm tightly in his grasp.

“My first wish is for –“

He broke off, shaking her.

“What’s your name?”

Still staring up at the dragon, she stuttered out her reply.

“L-Lily…”

“I wish for Lily to be as … durable as I am!” he called up to the sky. The dragon snorted out a gust of smoke.

“This can be done.”

She felt her body heat up, her muscles tightening, and her bones stretching inside of her. When it stopped, she hit her knees, only to be jerked back to her feet by Goku.

“What is your second wish?”

“I wish for immortality.”

The dragon seemed to freeze at the request.

“Son Goku, what you ask can be done, but it is unwise to –“

“Just grant my wish!” he roared, “I’ve saved this planet enough times that I shouldn’t have to argue with you over this!”

Silence reigned, until the dragon sighed deeply.

“It has been granted.”

Giving a malicious grin, Goku nodded.

“And what is your final wish?” the dragon asked with trepidation.

“I wish for Lily to be immortal as well.”

She turned to his in horror.

She didn’t want to live forever! She wanted to die! To be with her family again! If she was immortal, it meant that he would always have her, that she would never be able to get away from him!

“It has been done.” The dragon intoned. Before Goku could say anything more, he disappeared just as the dragon balls lifted into the air, scattering in all directions, leaving them in the darkness once more.

They stood there in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of crickets around them. Goku huffed, taking her hand and pulling her into the hut with him.  
She looked around at her surroundings, surprised by how… nice it looked. It was bigger than she thought, opening up to quite a large living area. There was a large bed against the far wall and a small kitchen, as well as a lumpy sofa. She assumed them door at the back led to a bathroom, or rather hoped it did….

He left her at the door, going in and taking some food out of the fridge, setting it down on the table.

“Come eat.”

She jerked at his voice, looking at him fearfully. He sighed, setting down.

“You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to, you know. You’re immortal now, so you don’t need it to survive. It will just be painful if you get too hungry.” He told her, digging in.  
She slowly inched her way over, setting down cautiously across from him. She picked through the food, pulling a cold bowl of rice and vegetables to her and began picking at it.  
He ate through everything before them in no time, setting back and stretching against his chair. He watched her eat, a tiny, almost innocent smile on his lips.

“So, do you like everything?” he asked making her freeze.

Was he serious?

“What?”

He narrowed his eyes at her tone.

“I asked did you like everything so far. I know your family had a lot of money and stuff, but I like living simple. I don’t care for all the fancy stuff.” He said, waving it off. She swallowed harshly, her throat going dry at his words about her family.

“My – my family wasn’t …. We –“

She couldn’t even get the words out as anger swelled within her.

“How dare you bring them up?! After what you did!! They were all I had!!” she screamed suddenly, standing up and slamming her fists down onto the table top.

“THEY WERE ALL I HAD!!!!”

Goku glared at her, standing slowly, his hands fisting at his sides.

“I’m all you need. Is that understood?”

When she didn’t answer, he stalked around the table, his movements almost primal. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her across the room to the bed, throwing her onto the mattress. He grasped her bra, ripping it from her body, as well as her panties, sending the muddy tatters of fabric to the floor. He pushed her legs apart, forcing himself between them.

“I am the only person you have for the rest of eternity, Lily, so you had better get used to it!” he growled, undoing his pants and pulling his hardness free. She tried to fight him off, squirming and thrashing against him, but he just smirked, slamming her back down onto the bed and knocking the breath out of her.

He thrust into her roughly, making her scream as pain erupted throughout her body as he savagely took her innocence. He seemed to falter, his eyes widening slightly as she convulsed with sobs.

“You – “he broke off, pulling back a little as he stared down at her. “You’re a –“

She sobbed even louder, hiding her face from him.

“Of course I am!!” she screamed, “I was saving myself for – for –“

“For me?” he asked, innocently.

She dropped her hands, glaring up at him with so much hatred that it made him flinch.

“For you?? Did you really just ask me that????” she screamed. She began punching and clawing at him, actually giving him a few injuries before he could get a hold of her hands.

“I hate you!!!!” she shrieked, thrashing against his hold, “I wish I could fucking kill you like you killed my family!!”

Goku narrowed his eyes, a low growl escaping his lips.

“I’m trying to be nice and all you do is keep bringing them up!! I’m sorry that I had to do it, but they wouldn’t back off! If they had just let me take you then they would still be alive!” he yelled, making her burst into tears once more. He sighed, setting back on his knees.

“If – “ he began, closing his eyes, “If you do as I say and stop all this – this fighting… then I’ll use the Dragon Balls to bring them back –“

She gasped, looking up at him.

“But only if you do as I say! Do you understand?” he asked sternly. “You can’t move back in with them, but you can visit them.” He added. She stared up at him, shocked as she thought about his offer.

Could she just give up like that? She wanted them back, but could she really just …. Bow down to him that way? Her family would be hurt that they couldn’t save her, but they would be alive… 

Turning her eyes from his, she nodded.

“I’ll – I’ll do it…” she whispered.

Goku glared at her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. When he saw no deception he grinned, shocking her with the sudden mood change. He leaned back down, kissing her clumsily. She fought back the wave of revulsion that threatened to take her, slowly easing into the kiss and blanking her mind.

She felt pain shoot through her as began thrusting his hips, wincing as his large size stretched her relentlessly. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to block out his moans of pleasure. His hot breath felt sticky against her neck, causing a fresh wave of nausea to overcome her. He leaned back, taking her lips with his in a deep kiss.

Her body began to betray her after a few minutes, shocking her to the core when the first moan escaped.

His whole body shuddered at the sound, a low moan pouring from his own lips. He sat back, grabbing her legs and hoisting them upwards, tilting them back towards her.

“See…. It feels good, right?” he panted. She felt another moan escape, feeling shame well up inside of her as ripples of pleasure went through her body. It wasn’t supposed to feel good and she wasn’t supposed to enjoy this….

She tried to tell herself this over and over as he continued, but she could feel something building up inside of her, crushing her resolve. Her hips bucked up to meet his, her hands clawed at his forearms to get him closer, all while animalistic moans and whimpers tore from her lips. 

He let go of her legs, falling back down against her and smashing their lips together in a violent kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms encircling his shoulders as she clung to him with everything in her. The pressure that had been building inside of her gave way, making her cry out into their kiss. She broke away from him as her head fell back against the pillows, her eyes closed tight as pleasurable shocks ran through her.

Crying out with her, he let her clenching and fluttering walls bring him over, his hips pistoning wildly as she milked his orgasm form him. Trembling from all the effort, he barely held himself above her long enough to kiss her before having to lay down at her side.

This was what he had been missing. It was what made him so – so angry with all of them.

Chi-Chi never made him feel this way, never made him feel this…. Exhausted after sex. If anything, having sex with his former wife only left him angry. 

He pulled Lily over to him, snuggling her up against his chest, their breathing starting to slow down some now in the afterglow.

Or, his afterglow.

Lily was trying not to cry.

She was so ashamed that her body had betrayed her like that, as well as the fact that she had enjoyed it. And she knew that if he tried again, she would be willing to do it….  
It was unfair to her that he could manipulate her body like this, and that he could make her feel this way.

Her family hadn’t even been dead four hours and she had already given herself over to their murder.

“But he said he would bring them back…” a voice in the back of her mind told her. She felt herself start to soften, but suddenly jerked away from it. 

No, she couldn’t let her guard down…. Not even if he did as he said he would…


End file.
